Hooking Up With Jesse
by jamiewalsh
Summary: When Aubrey said to Beca, "Your attitude sucks, you're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse," she was actually correct. Slightly AU where Jesse and Beca are secretly friends with benefits throughout the movie. Follows canon otherwise. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prologue

******When Aubrey said, "Your attitude sucks, you're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse," she didn't realize she was actually correct.**

**I'm back with a new story in a new fandom! Pitch Perfect has rapidly become my new favorite movie and I've been working on this for awhile but haven't published it. If you like this prologue/sneak peek, I'll upload the next chapter soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I would love to own Skylar Astin because good lord, break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar.**

**###**

Beca, always the composed and sharp one, was the complete opposite as she answered her door. Fat Amy and Chloe stood on the other side, their smiles fading a little as they saw their friend so flushed and out of breath.

"Are you okay, Bec?" Chloe asked, filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine," Beca answered quickly, pulling the top folds of her robe closer together. "What's up?"

Amy glanced at Chloe before responding, "We were going to go get some lunch, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. Why is your face red? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm really fine. Totally healthy. Totes health, man!" Beca added, trying to seem normal.

"What's wrong with you? Something's weird," Chloe said firmly, trying to sneak a look into Beca's room.

Beca wiped her hair back from her forehead and gestured to the empty bedroom behind her. "Nothing's weird. Just enjoying some me time in my room while my roommate is gone for the weekend. Nothing unusual," she said.

Amy nodded in understanding. "Ah, now I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're enjoying some alone time. With yourself. Some sexy alone time. I get it," Amy said with a wink.

Beca rolled her eyes. "No, not like that. I'm just… watching a movie."

"An adult movie?" Amy teased.

"Wait, you don't like movies," Chloe said. "You told me that after I asked you if you wanted to go see _Les Mis_ with me—"

"I like movies just fine, I'm watching one now, no lunch for me, I'll talk to you guys later, bye!" Beca rushed out. With a small wave, she abruptly closed the door in her friends' faces.

"She's being weirder than usual," she heard Amy say from the other side of the door as Amy and Chloe walked off.

After a few moments of silence confirmed her friends were gone, Beca turned around and surveyed her room, making sure nothing would have looked suspicious to them when they peeked in her room. "Okay, we're safe."

A pile of clothes fell out from underneath her bed, followed closely behind by the boy who had pushed them. Jesse stood up, wearing only his boxers, and stretched. "Your bed is not high enough for someone to hide comfortably under it."

**###**

**I know it's short, but it's just a sneak peek. Review/favorite/follow so I know if people like it and I should continue! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait a few more days to upload this, but you've all been so nice about the prologue, I figured I'd put it up now. Hope you like the first chapter as much as you liked the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pitch Perfect, which sucks, but eh, whatcha gonna do, I'll just dream about it instead.**

**If you wanna review/favorite/follow afterwards and let me know how you like it, I wouldn't hate it. :)**

**###**

Beca's still not entirely sure what prompted her to start hooking up with Jesse. There were a number of things. She liked the way he cawed her name as he approached her. "Becaw! BECAW!" He wasn't entirely bad looking; he was actually rather hot, although she'd never admit it out loud. She also kind of enjoyed working with him at the radio station. But most of all, Beca thought, it was the forbidden nature of it.

All she knew for sure was that it started the night of initiation. He kept getting her drinks all night, trying to get her on the same level as him, he said. They walked back to their dorms later, leaning on one another to keep from falling. His arm around her shoulder was warm and she felt comfortable and safe, holding him up with her arm around his waist.

"But you gotta keep your head up. O-whoa!" he sang aloud, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake people up, you idiot!" she said to him, grabbing his shirt to keep him upright.

"And you can let your hair down. A-yay!" he continued, ignoring her. She giggled and leaned her head into his side to hide her blushing face.

She looked up to see him giving her a look of complete adoration. He stopped walking and turned her so they were standing face to face, wrapping his arms around her waist. Not sure what to do, she simply held onto his arms, watching his face. He leaned in to kiss her and she moved up onto her toes to meet him halfway and as their lips were about to touch—

"I KNOW IT'S HARD, KNOW IT'S HARD, TO REMEMBER SOMETIMES!" he burst out as he straightened back up.

"Oh my god, Jesse!" she said, reaching up to cover his mouth. She tried to look angry, but ended up just laughing at his innocent eyes. "You're such a dork."

"I almost had you going," he said with a smile, holding her closer to him.

"Shut up," she said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I get it. You can't stop thinking about having aca-children with me. Makes total sense. I know I'm a body with a hottie." He smirked, then stopped. "Wait, switch that. I meant hottie with a body."

"You're drunk," she informed him.

"You're beautiful," he said.

They were silent for a moment and this time when he leaned down to kiss her, he didn't stop. Their lips crushed against one another, both seeking dominance. He pushed her against a column of the building next to them, holding her hips squarely in place to grind against her. Beca moaned and squeezed his arms.

It was then that she recalled the oath she'd made only a few hours earlier to never have sex with a Treblemaker. _If Aubrey catches us, I'll get in so much trouble_, she thought. The idea of getting caught doing something forbidden made her heart race and her center tingle and she laced her fingers into his hair to pull him even closer. He moaned in contentment and ran a hand along her waist, and she knew this was either a terrible idea or an excellent one. She unbuttoned his pants and thrust her hand inside, rubbing her hand along him through his boxers.

"Beca," he whispered warningly. She didn't stop, though; she kept stroking him, silencing his moans with her mouth.

"I think your dorm's closest," he said to her, kissing her neck.

"I think you're right," she said back, knowing Kimmy Jin was sleeping over at her friend's house. She extracted her hand from his pants and damn near dragged him to her dorm room. She woke up the next morning completely naked and draped over Jesse as he slept soundly. She threw on clothes as quietly as possible, nervous about the inevitable conversation they were bound to have, and went to the first Bellas rehearsal. When Aubrey accused her of having a toner for Jesse after rehearsal, she quickly played dumb and shook off what Aubrey said, but she knew it was true. She had a massive toner, one that couldn't be ignored forever. It was with that thought that she went back to her room and felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment to see that he had woken up and left.

She ignored his texts and calls for a few days, trying to shake whatever attraction she had to him, but she ultimately ended up knocking on his door, wearing a sinfully tight dress and a seductive smile.

He looked surprised to see her when he answered. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Since… initiation night."

"Yeah, well, you know, busy with Bellas rehearsals and being awesome," she shrugged trying to be equally nonchalant and sexy. It seemed to be working, as she noticed Jesse's eyes scan her entire body, noticing the way her dress hugged her hips.

"I left you messages."

"I know, I got them."

Shaking his head, he said, "Listen, we need to talk about what happened between us on initiation night."

"What about it?" she asked, biting her lip as she noticed his black button-down shirt and dark-wash jeans. She brushed past him into his room, happy to see Benji wasn't there.

His smile dropped. "You know what. We… we had sex, Beca."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. I'm very confused. What was that?" he said, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his shirt to pull him close as she slammed her lips against his. His shock quickly subsided, and he wrapped his arms around her. His fervent response made Beca smile against his lips and she walked backwards to pull him on top of her onto his bed.

He stopped the kiss to lean back and look down at her, his weight resting on his arms. "What brought this on?"

"I wanna have sex with you. It's as simple as that."

He shook his head with a smile. "Beca, nothing is simple with you."

"Shut up," she muttered to him as she started to unbutton his shirt.

###

"What, what's wrong?" Jesse asked her, shaking her out of the memory of the night they became secret friends with benefits. He walked towards her with his arms out, still wearing only his boxers.

Beca avoided his arms and plopped down in her desk chair, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh god, that was so close."

"Close, but no cigar. They didn't catch us, Bec. We're fine," he said with a grin. He approached her and leaning over, he started kissing her neck. "Now where were we?"

"Jesse, stop!" She pushed him off of her as she stood up and started pacing frantically. "Oh god, what am I doing?"

"Right now, you're wearing a hole into your floor," he replied, sitting on her bed, frustrated with the turn of events.

"Do you not realize how close that was? We were in here, doing… stuff, and two of the Bellas were right outside the door! They could have heard us! Or worse, they could have walked in. Thank god I had locked my door, or they might have just come in and caught us."

"But the door was locked, and they didn't catch us, so will you please calm down? Even if they had found out, worst that would happen is they ask some questions and maybe tease you. Would it be so terrible if people found out we were sleeping together?" he explained.

Beca stopped and looked at him, knowing the time had come to tell him the full truth. "There's something I didn't tell you."

Jesse's eyebrows crinkled up. "What is it?"

With a deep breath, she began pacing again and said, "On initiation night, I took an oath to never have sex with a Treblemaker."

His eyes opened wider than she'd ever seen them before. "Initiation night was two weeks ago! You've broken that oath a number of times. With me. I was there, so I know it happened."

"I know! I didn't mean to, but we were both drunk and you looked super cute that night and that started this fire, so I went to you to quench it and it turned out you're awesome at sex and now I'm stuck."

"You think I'm awesome at sex?" he asked with a cocky grin.

She stopped her pacing and glared at him. "That's the part you focused on?"

"Duh."

"You're an idiot."

"Okay, okay, fine. What would happen if they did find out you're having sex with a Treblemaker?"

"I'd be kicked out of the Bellas. And something about a wolf ripping out my vocal cords," she added, recalling the oath.

His jaw dropped. "You could get kicked out of the Bellas?"

"Yeah, I know. And I thought the oath was a joke, but then the day after initiation, two girls got kicked out for being Trebleboned. Thank god I was able to keep a straight face when Aubrey was looking for people to admit to it." She sank onto the bed, folding up her legs under her dark blue fluffy robe. "As much as I hate to say it, I have been enjoying being in the group. I mean, Aubrey's totally crazy, but the other girls are cool, and it's giving me inspiration that's putting my mixes on a different awesome level. And I can't lose this spot in the group. It's too late in the semester to join another club, and my dad told me I need to join one or else he won't help me go to Los Angeles—"

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. Take a breather," he stopped her, rubbing her back. "If you're this freaked out about getting caught… maybe we should stop." He didn't look thrilled with that idea, but Beca was touched that he was willing to stop something he enjoyed just for her.

"No. This is too good to stop," she said. He gave a grin, making her roll her eyes. "Stop that. You know you're enjoying it too."

He laughed. "Oh trust me, I am. I won't deny that. But look, if it's so important to keep this thing that's going on between us on the down-low, I get it. It'll just be between us. Which I know means no threesome in the near future, but—" She slapped him on the chest and he let out another laugh. "Things'll be fine. Now will you please calm down and let me take your mind off this?" He leaned in and started kissing her neck, licking the place under her ear that drives her crazy. She smiled, instantly forgetting her previous panic. He was very good at distracting her. Turning her head, she caught his mouth in a sweet kiss. It started gentle, with his hand holding her cheek and her arms hooked around his neck, but it quickly grew more passionate to the way things had been before they were interrupted by Amy and Chloe's visit.

"Why'd you put this stupid robe on?" Jesse complained as he untied it and threw it on the ground, leaving Beca in only her bra, her underwear already lost on the floor from their earlier endeavors.

"I couldn't answer my door naked. I had to put something on and that was easiest," she insisted as he pushed her back down on the bed and leaned down between her legs.

"You should do everything naked. Life would be so much better if you were just naked all the time," he said, unhooking her bra's front clasp as she pushed his boxers off. The bra sprung open and he shoved it off her shoulders as he kicked off his underwear. "Except at the radio station. You should wear clothes there because I don't want Luke ever seeing you naked. Plus if you were naked there, I'd break the promise of not having sex with you on the desk—"

"Oh my god, Jesse, shut up and finish what you were doing earlier!" she said, incredibly frustrated and turned on, pushing his head farther down her body.

He smirked. "So bossy," he muttered as he resumed his place between her legs, licking her slit from bottom to top. She arched her back, and as he flicked her clit, she reached the same level from earlier, dangerously close to the edge.

Just as she could feel her release coming, he slipped inside, pushing her over into her first orgasm. As she came down from her high, he hitched her legs around his hips and thrust hard and deep, causing her to moan in ecstasy. He kept going, going, going, only pausing once to flip her leg up over his shoulder, and as he found a deeper place inside her, she came a second time, with him following her shortly after.

He rolled off her and they lay there side by side, trying to catch their breath.

"Another job well done, Swanson," she said to him, giving a small smile.

"Anytime, Mitchell, anytime," he replied. He moved onto his side and looked at her lovingly. He draped an arm over her stomach, pulling her closer to kiss her temple and lay right next to her. This was always the hardest part for Beca; this was more than just sex and she knew it. He wanted so much more from her, and as much as she wanted to give that to him, she just couldn't. She knew it would end badly if they ever dated. With her trust issues and nervousness about attachment, she knew she would only hurt him if they dated. As much as she liked the cuddling, she couldn't lead him on. So she didn't move or curl up closer to him. She just lay there, enjoying his company.

He propped himself up on his elbow suddenly. "Do you guys really call it Trebleboning?"

"You just now picked up on that?" she said, remembering their conversation.

"So would that make me the Trebleboner, or would my dick be the Trebleboner?" he asked with a laugh.

"I hate you so much," she said, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile. I was visiting family in Boston for a few weeks and they don't have wifi, so I couldn't upload. Thanks so much for all the love for this story! I appreciate it a lot. :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pitch Perfect, BUT SOON IT SHALL BE MINE AND KAY CANNON WILL HAVE NO OPTION BUT TO BOW BEFORE ME AND MY POWER. Until that time, though, I have no rights to possession.**

**And as always, if you want to review/favorite/follow/message me, I wouldn't hate it. :)**

**###**

Beca was trying to remember the way to play a song on the piano in the rehearsal space when someone walked in behind her. She ignored them, figuring it was a janitor coming to gather the trash or something, but her head jerked around to look at him when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Mitchell, you're in Treblemaker territory," Jesse said with a smirk, walking slowly over to the piano.

She rolled her eyes. "I would hardly call this Treblemaker territory. Or are you guys just such douchenozzles that you think everywhere on campus is yours?"

He plopped his backpack down on the ground and crossed his arms on the piano. "This room actually is ours. We have it booked for rehearsal at 2:00."

"And it's 1:30 now, which means it's not yours for another 30 minutes." She stuck her tongue out and went back to pushing the keys.

He grinned at her logic. "So why are you still here? Bellas were supposed to be done by now."

"We are, but I always need to take some time after rehearsals to calm down. Aubrey just drives me nuts and I can't leave right away and risk ripping somebody else's head off just because she makes me mad. And she's especially been a nightmare since we had that horrible gig at that frat mixer last week. It's so frustrating working with her."

"Damn, I thought I was the only one who could annoy you this much," he said, faking sadness.

"You're the most annoying person I know. Aubrey is the most infuriating. So you're still winning in one category," she said.

He pumped his fist in victory. "I was nervous I'd have to fight to protect my crown, and I honestly think I'd lose in a fight against Aubrey."

"With all the cardio she does, there's a good chance of that. Why are you even here so early?" she asked.

"I like to get to the space early and play with the piano. I have a keyboard, but nothing beats the sound of a classic piano."

She looked up at him again, her eyes wide. "You can play piano?"

With a nod, he replied, "Been playing since I was 5. I would've had to learn eventually to score movies, so it's good I learned early."

With a deep breath, she looked back down at the keys. So he could sing and play the piano. If she didn't have a toner before then, she certainly had one now.

"I can play guitar too. Been doing that since middle school."

Her fingers slipped and pressed several wrong notes, making her cringe at the harsh sound the piano made. _He can sing, he can play guitar and piano, he's not bad on the eyes, and he's a sex god. Why am I not dating him again?_ she thought before stopping herself from going farther. She would only end up hurting him. He'd be frustrated by all the walls she puts up and she wasn't going to subject him to that; it'd be selfish of her.

Jesse looked at her funnily. "You okay?" he asked.

She quickly nodded. "Yeah, totally fine. Just… trying to remember how to play this song."

"What song is it?"

"Vivaldi's 'Spring.' I used to know the main part, but I can't quite remember it now." She glared at the piano keys, like they were the reason for her failure.

"Follow my lead." He stood behind her and bent over so his hands lay on top of her own. He moved both of her hands slightly so they were on the right keys to start the song. Pressing down the appropriate fingers, the first notes of the song flowed out, echoing through the room.

She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping when she heard his voice, husky and careful, in her ear. "See how it sounds different? You were starting in the wrong key."

She knew she had to put an end to this, but it felt too good. His hands on hers, his breath on her earlobe, his chest pressed against her back as he bent over her… it was all so intimate. Dirty thoughts of him bending over her in other situations flooded her mind. Turning her head to look straight at him, she asked, "Could you play it for me?"

He smiled and sat beside her on the bench, their legs pressed next to each other. He started playing right away, and the song sounded perfect as his fingers moved with a life of their own. She stopped paying attention to his hands half-way through and focused on his face instead. His dark eyes studying the keys made her excited.

It wasn't fair, the way he made her feel. She wanted a relationship with him. There, she'd admit it to herself. But love doesn't exist, she always had to remind herself. Any feelings deep enough to be confused for love won't necessarily stick around forever, just like the people you waste those feelings on. She thought again of her parents and the messy divorce she was forced to witness.

She was doing the right thing by not starting an official relationship with him. No matter how cute he looked in his stupid Treblemaker sweatshirt… or how sexy his voice was… or how agile his fingers were at playing piano (and doing other things)…

_We have plenty of time,_ she thought to herself with a smirk as she reached over to paw at him through his pants. He stopped playing and looked at her wide-eyed, surprised at the turn of events.

She gave an evil smile and whispered, "I didn't say to stop playing." He gathered himself quickly and started off where he left off as she bit his neck.

Where had this confidence come from? It must be the music. Musical talent had always been her biggest turn-on, and Jesse had it in bulk. She slyly unhooked his belt and slid her hand under his waistband, enjoying the way he shivered when her hand wrapped around him. He didn't miss a beat in the song, though, and he in fact sped up the tempo.

"Eager, are we?" she teased him, knowing he was trying to finish the song as quickly as possible. She moved her hand along his length.

"Beca…" he moaned, thrusting into her hand, speeding up his playing even more.

Jesse played for another moment before abandoning all hopes of finishing the song. He turned towards her and kissed her with so much passion that had she not been sitting down, her knees would have buckled. He pushed the fallboard over the keys and picked her up to sit on it. He leaned between her legs and attacked her neck as he grinded against her. Beca was done with the teasing; she yanked his shirt over his head and damn-near ripped it, but Jesse didn't complain at all, returning the favor by taking off her shirt ardently. He picked her up slightly to pull her pants and underwear off her legs as she kicked his boxers and jeans to pool around his ankles.

He thrust into her without another moment's hesitation and she gasped. No matter how many times they had sex, she was never prepared for how good he felt. He quickly pulled out and slid back into her over and over again. Beca's back ached from being slammed into the music stand behind her, but it was worth it. She looked up suddenly and made eye contact with him, loving the passion in his eyes. He kissed her lovingly and thrust even harder, making her see stars as her orgasm overtook her. With a final loud moan, Jesse followed her, closing his eyes. Leaning his forehead against hers, he kissed her nose as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath, making Beca giggle. It was so unlike her to giggle, but then again, it was also unlike her to have sex with a Treblemaker (well, any guy, really) on top of a piano. But that's what this boy was capable of; he made her want to leave her comfort zone.

He gave her one final kiss and pulled out of her and she stood on shaky legs to try to put her pants back on. It wasn't until they heard footsteps outside the room that Jesse quickly pulled his own bottoms up, and as he buttoned his fly, Aubrey walked in.

"Beca? Rehearsal is over. Why are you fraternizing with a Treblemaker?" she asked disapprovingly.

Beca rolled her eyes, quickly glancing down at her body to make sure nothing looked out of place. "Jesse and I are friends. You know that."

Jesse slowly turned to look at the Bellas' leader, praying his blush had died down. "Nice to see you again, Aubrey."

The blonde glared at Jesse, but nodded in greeting. "I left my water bottle," she replied simply, grabbing it off the dry erase board's marker shelf. "Come along, Beca," she called over her shoulder coldly as she went to leave the room.

Beca shook her head, annoyed with her director's bossiness, but she grabbed her backpack anyway. With a quick glance at Jesse, she gave a small wave and followed Aubrey out of the rehearsal space.

Disappointed with the change in mood, Jesse quietly said, "Bye," despite Beca having already left the room, and sat down at the piano, suddenly not in the mood to play.


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Thanks so much for all the love. I feel unworthy but appreciative regardless. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, but it is on my Christmas wish list.**

**###**

Jesse couldn't stop the furious thoughts flying through his head as he walked towards the school's food court. He didn't think he had ever been that angry before.

The work day had started out so nicely. He and Beca had an easy day of stacking albums at work and he could just goof off in attempts to make her laugh. A smirk, a giggle, a tiny roll of the eyes as she fought back a smile… It was worth it every time.

He was admiring Beca's cute braided hair as he shrugged with the Ted Nugent album his hand when he was suddenly distracted by Luke clearing his throat. "Jesse?"

Jesse put the album down and he walked around the shelf. "Yeah?"

"I'm starving, so could you…" the Brit said, trailing off, expecting Jesse to get the point.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse said back, "You want me to get you lunch?"

"Mhm," Luke grunted.

It took everything in Jesse not to tell his manager to go fuck himself. Sitting in that booth, thinking himself God of the station, only emerging to make demands. It pissed Jesse off. No way was he going to take that shit, especially in front of Beca.

"You should probably lay off the burgers. You're not gonna be 22 forever, y'know," he sassed back with a sarcastic smile at the end of it.

So that fucking prick picked up his shirt and glanced down. Jesse could see Beca's eyes widen at the finely toned abs that appeared. "I think I'm good."

And Beca bit her lip as she turned back to Jesse. "He's good. You're good," she added to Luke.

That was what hurt Jesse the most. With the situation between Jesse and Beca being what it was, he couldn't believe she would blatantly ogle another guy in front of him.

Jesse shook his head as he joined the line at the burger stand where he always got Luke's lunch. Sure, Luke might have the abs and the accent and the power to put Beca's stuff on the radio, but Jesse was better for her. He knew what she was really like as a person. He hung out with her outside of work, they were in the same type of club, he aimed to make her smile, and of course he was the only one who could make her scream and moan in bed.

Their sex life was fantastic. But it was still on the down-low. Sure, he wanted to be a public and known couple, but he knew Beca didn't want to lose her spot in the Bellas, not to mention her awful fear of commitment that would prevent any real relationship anyway. It was difficult, though, to not brag about their situation to everyone he knows, because he wanted to. God, did he want to.

He put in Luke's order and bought a soda for himself as he waited for the meal to be prepared. He smiled and waved at a girl he recognized from his English class, but that smile quickly evaporated once she was gone as he noticed a guy talking to three other girls. The girls were obviously hanging on his every word, giggling and nudging each other the way girls do when they like a guy. And he was entirely aware of his effect on them, cockily grinning down at them. Jesse shook his head. The guys like that got every girl's attention, and Luke was definitely one of those guys: the ones who focus on their looks and their power and use that to manipulate the people around them, and many girls were helpless to those whims, Beca included.

The number for Luke's lunch was called and as Jesse walked with the meal back towards the station, he knew he had to do something. He was not going to lose his girl, especially not to someone like Luke. He had to remind Beca of why Jesse deserved all her attention and why she shouldn't be distracted by simple abs when Jesse had everything else to offer her too.

The bell rang above the door as he walked in and he practically threw the bag at Luke when the manager stuck his head out from the booth. The Brit shook his head, but muttered a "Thanks" as he checked inside the bag to make sure his lunch was all there.

Jesse looked around, but didn't see any sign of Beca other than her backpack on the floor by the desk they weren't allowed to have sex on (although Jesse totally had plans to break that rule one day when Luke was out). "Where's Beca?"

"She's upstairs, reorganizing the card catalog. And her name is Becky. If you ever hope to get in her pants, which I can see in your eyes you do, you might want to learn her name," Luke said, closing the booth door to return to his computer.

Jesse shook his head. He definitely had to make sure he didn't lose Beca to that moron who never even learned her real name.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and quickly glanced back at the booth to check his manager's whereabouts. Luke was flipping back and forth between different windows on his computer, organizing music for the station's queue and checking his Facebook. That gave Jesse plenty of time with Beca while their boss was distracted.

Slowly tiptoeing up the stairs so as not to notify Beca to his presence, he saw her flipping through a small drawer in the catalog, swaying her hips to the beat of the song playing over the sound system. He smiled. It was always when her guard was down that she was the cutest. He approached her and grabbed her hips to hold her against him. She jumped in surprise and dropped the card in her hand back into the drawer.

"What're you—" she started, but he had made a promise to himself to not let her get the upper hand in this situation.

"So, you think Luke's 'good?'" he whispered deeply in her ear. He slid his hand up her front to grab her breast. His other hand moved down to expertly unbutton her fly.

"I just—" she gasped, trying to make an excuse.

"Shush!" he said back. "Not a word. I don't want to hear it." Pulling down the zipper, he slipped a hand down the front of her pants to cup her. She jumped again and almost fell back against him.

"Where is this coming from?" she whispered to him, her hips thrusting towards his slowly-moving hands.

He smiled. "It's coming from me. I just figured I should remind you that even though Luke might be older and foreign and look like he's chiseled from marble, I'm the one who can do this to you." He slid his hand in the front of her underwear and pressed down on her clit. She arched her back and her head fell onto his shoulder as she moaned. He covered her mouth with his hand and kissed her neck. "You're gonna have to be quieter. We don't want Luke coming out of the booth and hearing us, now do we?" He felt her shake her head as she writhed under his hand.

Jesse slowly slid two fingers into her, rubbing against her clit again as he did so. She slapped her hand onto the top of the catalog to keep her balance and she let out a low moan. He was growing hard against her back, and she just wanted him to be in her. She reached behind her to rub her hand against him, and he moaned briefly before grabbing her hand and taking it away. "Nice try," he whispered to her, "but I'm in charge here."

Wiggling his fingers, he felt her clench slightly around him as her knees shook. She was close, he could tell. He bit the back of her neck trying to will her over the edge and she complied, falling back onto him as she rode out the waves of her pleasure.

As she tried to catch her breath, he quickly lowered his pants and bent her over. He thrust into her from behind, her hands smacking onto the top of the catalog as she scrambled for something to grip. He thrust quickly, having to fight back his own noises now. He wrapped one hand around Beca's mouth to stifle her moans as he kept his other hand on her hip.

He had never taken charge before. For the most part, it was Beca running the show. She was the one who would show up randomly at his room, or tell him when Kimmy Jin was in class, or how much time they had, and what they should try that day. But now he had all the power. She wasn't even able to speak, and he liked the sense of control he had.

After only another minute, Beca couldn't hold back any longer and released into another orgasm as he followed behind her.

He kissed the side of her neck and pulled away. "Next time you think Luke is 'good,' just remember who can make you come like that." He pulled up his pants and left her panting and shaking at the catalog as he made his way back downstairs to sort more albums.

**###**

**Next chapter is exciting. It's much longer than the others have been, and someone may or may not find out about Jesse and Beca. *le gasp***

**Hope I haven't disappointed any of you with this story! Please review so I can make sure I'm doing well so far. Button's just underneath, so you don't even have to go far. :D Thanks, guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So allow me to explain my absence: I have two jobs, 16 hours of classes a week, and a senior capstone project I'm working on all at once. I'm also working on two plays at my school and I write for my school's chapter of . So unfortunately writing for fun gets moved to the backburner.**

**Now allow me to explain this chapter: I said in the previous update that the next chapter would be longer and someone would find out, etc. Well, that's now going to be next chapter. A reviewer said that they hoped I wouldn't rush through the story too much, so I figured I'd add another chapter in here to break it up a bit. It's not super great because I wanted to get it out quickly (that's what she said?). Also, no smut this chapter. My apologies, but next chapter is loaded up with sex and fluff, so I hope you'll be able to forgive me.**

**Also, to my wonderful guest reviewers: I love you all dearly and I thank you for asking me to update soon. But keep in mind that if you ask me questions about when I'll be updating next, I won't be able to respond because you're a guest reviewer. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pitch Perfect. Alas, 'tis my private shame.**

**Also, please review! It's thanks to your kind words that I tried to get stuff done so I could update for you. I will definitely try to not let it go this long without updating again.**

**###**

"'Sup, weirdo?" he called out to her as he approached. Jesse had memorized Beca's schedule by now and knew she'd be out on the front lawn around now.

He was in love with Beca; that was perfectly clear to him. So the place where he was now with Beca was not enough for him. He wanted to hold her hand, walk her to class, and cuddle with her as they watched movies. Since high school, he knew what kind of relationship he wanted, and yes, some might see that as needy or too picky, but he knew what he wanted, and he knew Beca was who he wanted that with.

He had somehow moved from the friend zone to the friend-with-benefits zone, and now he had to work on evolving into her boyfriend. _It can't be as hard as I'm making it out to be in my head_, he had been telling himself for days. _She's obviously attracted to me if she's been doing all this… stuff with me. Now I just need to get her to see me outside of sex, just see me as Jesse, not as Jesse who can do that really awesome thing with his tongue._

He tossed a juice pouch to her, another part of his plan. Yes, juice pouches could be seen as a little childish, maybe even lame, but he hoped Beca would find it adorable and see it as part of his charm.

"What's this?" she asked him warningly as he laid out his towel and swung around his backpack to take his stuff out. It was her usual walls, wanting to keep him out of this part of her life. She enjoyed having sex with him, but she didn't want him getting too comfortable and thinking he could just… be there all the time.

"As much as I love spending time with you, stacking CDs—and I do, I love it, like more than life—but I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us want to kill ourselves, right?" Beca looked away, hiding a blush after his statement. She knew she was thinking the same thing he was: they did have a lot of fun stacking CDs together, but the real fun was stealing touches and hot kisses between the shelves, hoping Luke wouldn't catch them. And of course, since he had shown her the other uses of the upstairs part of the studio, there had been another bonus of going to work. Asking Jesse to help him get a box off a shelf upstairs and tackling him onto the couch in the corner that was nearly invisible from downstairs… yeah, Beca had wanted to play music at the station, but the job she had now wasn't too terrible.

Jesse pushed through his similar dirty thoughts. _Don't turn this into something about sex. Keep it separate. Show her the real you,_ he thought to himself. He took his DVDs out of his bag and listed off his movies. "Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I want to do, when I grow up. I want to score movies. Bring people to tears, you know, blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was she not dating this loser again? He's adorable, he shares her view on music, and she already knows he's good in bed. But she shook away that thought, reminding herself that relationships aren't worth the drama. So she returned to her usual defense mechanism: teasing.

"Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off your feet."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Jesse returned her retort with, "Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"What?" Beca asked, ignoring the burning in her heart that told her she was willing to take that position if it was up for grabs. "You have juice pouches and _Rocky_!

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch first?" he asked, eager to start in on their first no-sex hang out session.

But Beca was having none of that. "Can we do something else?" she asked, noting how Jesse quickly turned to look at her. She could see the fear that she was ruining his plans in his eyes. "We could relive my parents' divorce. Or visit a gynecologist."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "What, do you not like movies or something?" He had to fight back a laugh when she took a sip from her juice pouch in response. She really was just cute as anything sometimes. "Like any movies? What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies?" _More like, how am I sexually involved with someone who doesn't like movies? _"Not liking movies is like not liking puppies."

"They're fine, I just always get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part!"

"They're predictable. Like the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father…"

Jesse could not believe this. His dream girl didn't share his love of movies. "All right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in German means father. His named is literally Darth Father."

_She doesn't watch movies, but she speaks German? What the hell, is this the Twilight Zone?_ "Huh. So you know German. Well, now I know why you don't like fun things." _I have to change this somehow._ "You know, you need a movie education. You need a movication, and I'm gonna give it to you."

As much as Beca liked the double entendre of him giving it to her, she couldn't let that slide. "Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are always."

The sly smile she liked so much crawled across his face. "Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

"What the hell is a riff-off?"

"Wow, if you don't even know what a riff-off is, then I know the Trebles have this in the bag."

Beca shook her head, despite the smile on her face. "And you're not going to tell me?"

"No, because if you don't know, then the Trebles will win and I'll win the bet."

"What bet?"

"The one I'm about to make between us," he said, following it with a giant toothy grin as he began to return stuff to his backpack. "So I bet you the Trebles win and if I'm correct, then you have to watch any movie of my choice the night after the riff-off."

"Sure, and when the Bellas win—"

"Excuse me, when?"

"When the Bellas win, not only do I not have to watch any movies with you ever if I don't feel like it, but you have to be my slave for a month."

Jesse glanced around to make sure they didn't have an audience before continuing. "A sex slave or just a regular one?"

She winked at him. "Isn't half the fun not knowing?"

"You are going to kill me some day, woman," he said, reaching over to gently touch the hand that was lying in her lap.

"And you're going to get me killed if you don't keep your hands to yourself in public, mister," she replied with a smirk. She did feel a little regret though as she watched him slowly take his hand back.

"It's not my fault. You wear tight tops like that with scarves and of course I immediately think of tying you up and ripping that shirt off you. I'm a guy, Beca, that's what I do." His voice was suddenly deep and quiet, making his comment inaudible to everyone but Beca, who choked on her juice as his comment hit her.

"Oh please, like you'd have the balls," she sassed him between coughing fits.

He shook his head at her doubt. "You have such little faith in me, Mitchell. Do you not recall the power I portrayed the other day at the station? Don't tempt me. I am capable of impressive things." He leaned in to whisper, "Benji has class until 5:00." He quickly stood and grabbed his backpack, walking off in the direction of his dorm without turning back around to see if she would follow him. He knew her methods now. She'd gather her thoughts and after a few minutes, she'd clear up her stuff and meet him in his room.

Their first no-sex hangout wasn't quite as no-sex as he'd planned, but he had set one movement into motion: he now had a reason to spend time with her outside of work and sex. He'd have to start their movication soon. _Now I just have to make sure the guys are definitely ready to win the riff-off…_

**###**

**Review please!**


End file.
